The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to application assessment and more particularly, to systems, methods and computer program products for assessing outcome options for application migration to a target environment.
As technology advances, an enterprise is often presented with opportunities to improve upon or modernize its legacy data, applications, and services. One such example is that of migration to a cloud environment. Traditionally, the enterprise's data, applications, and services may be maintained on-premises behind a firewall. With the recent proliferation of cloud-based solutions, it has become apparent that capital and operational expenditures can be reduced by migrating all or part of the enterprise's data, applications, and services to the cloud.
In addition to cost savings, cloud migration potentially provides numerous other advantages such as dynamic scaling, high availability, multi-tenancy, and effective resource allocation. However, cloud migration also presents technical challenges and security concerns.
One particular technical challenge is effective resource utilization when deciding application migration to a cloud environment.